Tu sonrisa
by Luka-sama
Summary: No importaba el pasado ni el futuro, las guerras, los conflictos, las muertes, nada importaba mientras aun pudiera ver la sonrisa de Kushina, por que al verla sabía que todo estaría bien.


_Hola._

_No sé qué decir este es mi primer MinaKushi y estoy algo nerviosa, es pequeño pero espero les guste, Naruto no me pertenece yo solamente juego con mi mente como serian algunas parejas juntas._

_Disfruten del Show._

**Tu sonrisa**

Muchos se preguntaban qué fue lo que Kushina Uzumaki hizo para que el popular y deseado Minato Namikaze se fijara en ella, principalmente las chicas de toda Konoha. Lo curioso es que entre todos los aldeanos de la aldea, existía uno, bueno mejor dicho una, una persona que aún no sabía del enamoramiento de Minato.

Kushina.

La chica siempre andaba jugándole bromas pesadas a todo el mundo e ignoraba el hecho del que Minato tuviera sentimientos por ella.

Todas las mujeres de la aldea envidiaban a la peli rosa y esa razón lograba que las burlas a la chica incrementaran, aunque no muchas se le decían en la cara por temor de sufrir heridas de la habanera sangrienta.

Incluso el mismo Minato no sabía cómo termino perdidamente enamorado. Vale ahora sabía que la chica era fuerte, divertida, risueña y diferente, de alguna manera su forma tan natural de ser lo había enamorado.

¿Pero cómo había empezado todo?

Paso horas intentando revelar tal misterio, él era un genio (modesto no mucho), debía ser fácil averiguar algo que era totalmente suyo.

Lamentablemente fracaso.

Kushina Uzumaki le gusta por que sí.

¿No debía haber una razón?

-¡MINATO!-grito alguien atrás suyo.

Todo su cuerpo se detuvo de inmediato al escuchar a la voz de aquella chica, era inevitable que su cuerpo reaccionara de esa forma con solo tenerla cerca.

Volteo a ver de reojo como la chica corría en su dirección, todo su cabello rojo parecía danzar con el brillo del atardecer.

Por kami-sama el amor lo estaba volviendo un cursi de primera.

-Ohayo Kushina-saludo él con amabilidad.

La chica a su lado saludo enérgicamente con la mano.

Hace un tiempo la chica parecía odiarlo y lo asesinaba con su mirada, pero todo cambio después de lograr rescatarla, ese día había tenido un miedo horrible que le hicieran algo (ya estaba bien enamorado de ella) no pudo respirar tranquilo hasta que la tuvo entre sus brazos.

Eso pareció ser todo lo que necesitaba.

Después de ello la chica parecía tratarlo con amabilidad y de forma amistosa, incluso habían ido a comer ramen una que otra ocasión.

-¿Vas a ver al Hokage Dattebane?-pregunto la chica con su usual muletilla.

Minato asintió con su usual sonrisa, él era uno de los pocos que encontraban la muletilla de Kushina de forma divertida y original.

Se preguntó si algún familiar de ella tendría ese mismo hábito.

-Te acompaño yo tengo que hablar de algunas cosas con ese viejo-dijo ella con convicción.

Minato rio nervioso al imaginar que ella debía querer exigirle que la convirtiera en hokage, eso era lo único para lo cual Kushina iría a ver al hokage.

En el camino Kushina hablaba sobre cosas triviales, Minato respondía y le sonreía tranquilamente, para él era un sueño poder hablar de esta forma con Kushina.

Todas las chicas que se topaban los miraban de mala forma, aunque ellos las ignoraban dentro de su propio mundo.

Minato quería pensar que algún día todo cambiaria, algún día él tendría el valor de expresarle a Kushina lo que sentía, tal vez entonces pudieran salir juntos y más adelante pasaría lo que tuviera que pasar.

-Luego ese teme de Fugaku me dijo que mi pelo parecía un tomate, ese baka sufrió mi ira-hablo Kushina con un aura alrededor.

Minato frunció el ceño al pensar en las palabras de Fugaku, el Uchiha era su amigo, pero no le parecía correcto que dijera esa barbaridad.

-¿Sucede algo Minato?-pregunto Kushina al verlo tan serio.

Minato al verla negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que lo que dijo Fugaku es muy tonto-hablo algo molesto Minato.

Kushina pareció no comprender, por eso ladeo su cabeza de forma curiosa.

Minato tuvo que evitar que un sonrojo cubriera su rostro, al ver como el pelo de Kushina brillaba más ahora por el ocaso.

-Tu cabello es muy hermoso-admitió Minato con una sonrisa.

Kushina sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo al escuchar nuevamente esas palabras de Minato, la única vez que le dijo aquello fue cuando la rescato, ahora había sentido un movimiento en su interior al escuchar esas palabras nuevamente.

Nerviosa camino un poco más rápido dejando a un confundido Minato.

¿Dijo algo malo?

Pero la chica no había dado más de unos pasos cuando volteo a verlo con una sonrisa.

Minato sintió que le faltaba el aire.

Kushina tenía una sonrisa en su rostro muy hermosa, sus mejillas sonrojadas levemente y sus ojos cerrados. El movimiento provoco que su pelo se moviera alrededor de su rostro.

En ese momento supo que no era importante saber por qué la amaba.

Hay cosas en el mundo que no necesitan de una explicación.

-Apúrate Minato-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa antes de apurarse.

No importaba el pasado ni el futuro, las guerras, los conflictos, las muertes, nada importaba mientras aun pudiera ver la sonrisa de Kushina, por que al verla sabía que todo estaría bien.

**Fin**

_Espero les haya gustado mi historia y les sacara una sonrisa al menos._

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


End file.
